Epidiological survey of 6th and 7th grade children to identify: (i) the prevalence of asthma symptoms, diagnosed asthma and asthma requiring regular treatment; (ii) the study of bronchial reactivity, lung function and sensitization among the children with asthma and random controls; (iii) to measure allergen levels in houses in this area.